


Sunny Days, Blue Waves

by SummerBloom



Series: Zaveid/Eizen One-shots [5]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Read at your own discretion, Semi-Public Sex, a pure slightly unedited discord fic, aka i wrote this in the eizen/zaveid server i'm in and decided to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: Zaveid takes Eizen to the beach.





	Sunny Days, Blue Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words as to why this is probably terrible. I apologize. I just copy/pasted, fixed up the opening sentences and threw it on here.

Zaveid had decided to take Eizen to the beach, understanding that the pirate himself couldn’t swim. But this was more of a relaxation thing than swimming. They could just laze around getting tans. The moment they got there, the two of them setting up a place that they take turns guarding even though no one can see them.

No one can _see_ them

So Zaveid turns to Eizen, big smirk on his face and asks him if he wants to fuck.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Eizen! Just think of it- We could get caught."

All Eizen does is stare at him. Where the fuck did this come from?

"Zaveid-"

"Come on, Eizen, it's a once in a lifetime thing!"

Begrudgingly, Eizen drags Zaveid off to one of the more secluded areas of the beach, not risking the possibility of being seen.

He grabs his swim trunks and yanks them down, wrapping his fingers around Zaveid's cock and giving a sharp tug. Not too hard to cause him pain, but enough to mix it in with a bit of pleasure

Eizen pulls down his own swim trunks, shrugging off the jacket. His cock is already hard despite his earlier protests and when Zaveid sees it, he grins.

"Thought you didn't like the idea, Eizen~" He says in a sing-song voice, the grin widening. Eizen furrows his brow and Zaveid yelps.

"You might want to watch what you say to me when I have your cock in my hand," Eizen warns before realizing it didn't have the intended effect. Zaveid had gotten harder-- what the hell?

Zaveid couldn't be a masochist, could he? Another experiemental tug, and Zaveid moans. Taking his time until Zaveid's cock was fully erect, he starts kissing Zaveid, his free hand tangling in the wind seraph's messy long hair. Tugging a little to adjust the angle of the kiss, which Zaveid eagerly obliges to. Eizen drinks in his moans, breaking the kiss once Zaveid's hard enough and having him turn around. He grabs the lube (which was in a pocket on Zaveid's swim trunks. Really, had he planned this?) and slicked up his fingers, teasing Zaveid's entrance before pushing a finger in. Zaveid's all too familiar with this, and he lets out a groan of impatience. First Eizen gets him all hot and bothered and now he was preparing him? Zaveid swallows, realizing he'd forgotten to prepare himself before they got here. Another finger pushes its way in and Zaveid finds himself wanting Eizen's cock instead. But, then again, he just has to be patient. Eizen'll fuck him soon enough.

Another finger, and Eizen starts using his fingers to fuck Zaveid's ass, watching as he grinds back on them and moans. A few more minutes and Eizen pulls his fingers out, using a bit more lube to slick himself up and push into Zaveid. Once he's inside all the way, he pulls out almost completely and thrusts back in hard enough to get a sharp gasp from Zaveid before he sets his pace, fucking Zaveid into the sand. Before long, Zaveid's moaning in earnest, practically digging his fingers into the sand. Eizen won't stop moving and he can feel his orgasm building already. Eizen adjusts himself a bit and presses up against the sweet spot inside Zaveid that always made him cry out. And it made Zaveid see stars, crying out Eizen's name and clutching to the sand like it was all that was keeping him grounded as Eizen pounds him relentlessly.

Eizen leans over to kiss Zaveid's skin as he fucks him before pulling his head up slightly to kiss him. Zaveid's close, and with Eizen practically assaulting his prostate, he all but __screams__ when he comes hard. Eizen stops, waiting for Zaveid to catch his breath and rubs his back. But Zaveid whines.

"Eizeeen... why'd you... why'd you stop?"

"I'm drawing it out."

Drawing it out? A look of realization crosses Zaveid's face. Eizen was planning to fuck him dry, wasn't he? Then again, it didn't seem so bad when he thought of it. As he slightly regained his bearings, Eizen started to fuck him again and Zaveid couldn't swallow any of his moans. Eizen's cock felt __amazing__ , and he didn't want him to stop-

"Ei-- Eizen-- haah, it... it feels great."

"Just 'great'? I'm not doing a good job then."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Eizen gripped Zaveid's hips and started pounding him again, relishing in the friction and the sound of Zaveid's well-fucked moans. It takes all of Eizen's restraint not to come in Zaveid, to keep fucking him. Zaveid's moans grow louder in volume until he's practically crying Eizen's name from how good being fucked by him feels. Eizen has to actually stop, worried, but Zaveid whimpers and tries to get Eizen going again. "Zaveid, are you alright?" "I-I'm fine. Keep... keep fucking me, Eizen." Zaveid's voice is watery and Eizen is very, very concerned. He looks at Zaveid's face, careful to check him for any signs of him hurting the wind seraph. Zaveid's blinking away tears and Eizen feels his heart drop. Oh shit, he hurt him.

"Zaveid, you're crying."

"It... it felt so good I... couldn't help it." It takes a bit of coaxing from Zaveid for Eizen to start fucking him again. It's more gentle this time, instead of the pounding from earlier. Zaveid's in Eizen's lap this time, and Eizen's paying careful attention to Zaveid. It's nice, to have sex like this. Sure a good old fashioned pounding felt good but loving sex felt really, really nice. Zaveid turns his head, leaning back a bit more, to kiss Eizen as they have sex. It's a more gentle makeout session that leaves them both breathless.

One of Eizen's hands travels up, to cup Zaveid's chin as they kiss, drinking in each moan Zaveid made as he thrust. Parting, a single strand of saliva the only remnant of their makeout session, Zaveid moans louder. Eizen recognizes the pitch and tone. Zaveid's close to coming. Eizen picks up the pace, panting and groaning, trying to help Zaveid finish. His hand, once on Zaveid's chin, now wrapped around Zaveid's cock and started stroking it in time with each thrust. He feels Zaveid clench around him, hears him cry out, and feels him come. He thrusts a few more times before coming himself. Zaveid gives a breathless laugh as he feels Eizen's lips on his neck.

"Feels great, right?" Zaveid asks as he tries to compose himself.

"What are you talking about?"

__Oh._ _

A breeze was blowing through the beach, cooling off the air around them. It felt nice against their sweaty, naked bodies, and was a perfect end to an impromptu round of sex.

"We should do this more often."

**Author's Note:**

> but indeed eizen did fuck zaveid dry and then they cuddled and probably fell asleep there. and then eizen's bad luck caused him to get a sunburn that zaveid was laughing about until eizen punched him for it.
> 
> yep.


End file.
